Sweet Serenades
by Cakedecorator
Summary: BMP2 The princes each have a different situation on their relationship with the MC, and they each reflect on in one way: singing! While their hearts beat for the MC, their vocal cords sing her and how much each prince loves her in their own route. Which song does each prince use to show their love story with the MC? Goes in order of release, NO MAX. Rated T for kisses and safety.
1. Hayden's Song

**Happy Valentine's Day! This is a story consisting of song-shots for the princes, with the exception of Max, because I don't know what happens in his route, so why bother with a prince I don't know about? The other seven, I know more about, and we're going in order of their releases, okay? These are essentially love songs about their particular situation with the MC (Me), and the songs reflect how they feel about it. **

**First off, Hayden A. Spencer with "Accidentally In Love" by Counting Crows!**

* * *

In Phillip Kingdom, there was a beautiful gala event in remembrance of the late King Wilfred, the former King of Phillip, and the grandfather of the current crown prince. The gala was in a ballroom where every guest was of higher nobility or relatives of the royal family. The purpose of the event was a private memorial service for King Wilfred's passing.

Prince Hayden A. Spencer, the crown prince of the royal family, thus heir to the throne, was standing in the ballroom with a glass of champagne, mingling with the other nobles and guests.

Hayden was almost the spitting image of his grandfather in his youth; blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, albeit his hair was shorter and his bangs were slicked to the left as opposed to the right. He kept a cool, calm, and collected expression on his face, but inside, he was feeling anxious and kept sneaking glances at a particular table.

The dessert table was packed; so many people were around the table to try and get a slice of the cake that no one could see what was there. However, it was not the cake that he was looking at. Hayden was secretly staring at the Nobel Michel pastry chef he hired for the job, Carly.

"Highness? Your Highness?" Someone asked, and then Hayden snapped out of his daze and turned back to the noble he was speaking to.

"As I was saying… My daughter would be a perfect candidate for your bride…" The nobleman began, but Hayden once again tuned out. He was not interested in getting married.

At least, not yet. Carly had caught his eye with her personality; sure, she was chosen as a candidate bride at random, but after meeting her, there was some connection that he could not explain.

Yet, Loyd, his butler, would often tease him about things regarding Carly, but Hayden would never take the bait no matter what. While Hayden was trained to be able to have a good poker face, only a few people were able to see through the facade, and Loyd was one of them. The others were his childhood friends, Princes Kuon J. Cashiraghi of Oriens, Sieg Lieben of Dresvan, and Oliver Button of Altaria.

After a while, Hayden knew that she had the talent he needed for the Nobel Expo team, and decided that he wanted her to participate. However, he knew that asking her would be the easy part, because she would jump at the opportunity. The hard part, on the other hand, was getting in contact with her without causing a commotion that would put the both of them in a tough spot.

He was not sure how, but he knew that he would find a way to ask her to join the team, but Hayden was about to be in for something more after it happened.

* * *

Some time after Carly joined the Phillip pastry chef team for the Nobel Expo, she caught a cold and then she wound up sleeping in the same room - and bed - as Hayden himself. Hayden had overheard that there was a scandal involving his _supposed_ older half-brother, Lord Adam Parker, and she was going to resign from the team as a result.

Hayden had no intention of letting her quit, and soon found himself falling in love with her when he realized how brave she was. He decided to have Loyd look into the scandal as well as keeping an eye on Carly's movements by keeping her at the castle because her apartment would likely be swarmed by paparazzi. He knew that Carly needed protection, and he felt compelled to do the job.

Some time later, there was to be a boat special where there was going to be a commercial promoting the Expo being filmed, and Hayden was going to join in at Oliver's request. To keep the drama down, it was decided Carly would be brought along as a "maid", much to her and Hayden's consternation.

A few days before they were due to leave, Hayden went to the stables to go ride a horse to clear his mind.

"Come on…" Hayden began, as he started to ride the horse.

He went to a lake nearby Phillip Castle and he felt really annoyed about everything. He had realized that he had fallen for Carly, but felt like it was an impossible romance.

"I don't get why this is so hard for me…" Hayden muttered as he sat down while the horse drank some water.

Music started to play, and then Carly approached from behind a tree with a bunch of basil in her hand. She came over to him, sat down, and then she asked him, "What's bothering you?"

Hayden, seeing his crush, blushed, and then he denied anything was wrong and then he got up and left, while feeling a little flustered at the sight of the one he loved being so close to him.

He stopped some ways away from Carly, and secretly glanced back before starting to sing, _"So she said 'what's the problem, baby?' What's the problem, I don't know, well maybe I'm in love (love)."_

Hayden was soon on one of the balconies at Chateau Phillip and was trying to have some privacy; he hated the fact that all eyes were on him no matter what he tried, so the room he was in was the only one where he could just lock the door and let it go.

_Think about it every time I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it," _Hayden sang, as he looked out to the scene and he felt his face get a little warmer. _"How much longer will it take to cure this?"_

He turned around and leaned on the railing while ruffling his hair in annoyance and frustration, _"Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if its love (love)."_

Hayden looked into the mirror in his room and saw his reflection, but it was warped into someone who had gotten on a sugar high and just crashed, as well as hearts fluttering around his brain.

_"Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love! Awww!" _Hayden sang, as he saw what had he had become.

_"Come on, come on, turn a little faster! Come one, come on! The world will follow after! Come on, come on, cause everybody's after love!" _Hayden sang, as he remembered the first dance he and Carly shared together, causing him to blush, and how all eyes were on him and Carly that night.

_"So I said I'm a snowball running." _Hayden sang, as he imagined himself log rolling while on top of a large snowball and then he ran into a tree that was in the springtime weather.

_"Running down into the spring that's coming all this love!"_ Hayden sang, while looking around and seeing that love was in the air during springtime, and he was blushing as he thought of a nice day with him as a normal man with Carly, his crush, sitting next to time.

_"Melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight, shimmering love." _The sky was a nice, robin egg blue and the sun was shinning intensely. Hayden blushed as he felt his heart beating rapidly.

The scene changed to Hayden and Carly sticking to each other's sides at night; they were each eating a strawberry ice cream cone, and they were enjoying each other's company. They made extra sure that no one would recognize Hayden out in public the way they were, especially without Loyd or a bodyguard there.

_"Well baby I __surrender to the strawberry ice cream. Never ever end of all this love," _Hayden sang, as he pulled Carly by shoulder to bring her closer. _"Well I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love. Awww!" _

He kissed Carly on the cheek, causing her to blush, and smile peacefully.

However, rain started to come down, and then Hayden saw a flash of lightning in the distance. Knowing that they had to get out of there, he and Carly dumped their ice cream in the trash bin and started to make a run for it.

_"These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no!" _Hayden sang, as he led Carly to the car where Loyd was waiting. The car sped off to bring them back to the Chateau safely.

_"Come on, come on, move a little closer," _Hayden sang, as he pulled Carly closer to him by the shoulder. _"Come on, come on, I wanna hear you whisper. Come on, come on, settle down inside my love."_

A few days later, the sun was once again shinning, so Hayden took Carly out of the castle and brought her riding. They were once again out in the fields, trying to have a riding lesson. Unfortunately for Carly, she struggled with the riding. She could not mount the horse, so Hayden had to walk her through it.

_"Come on come on, jump a little higher," _Hayden sang, trying to encourage Carly to mount the horse. _"Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter." _

Carly ended up slipping and falling off the horse; Hayden caught her, while singing, _"Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in love."_

They landed on the ground with Carly lying on top of Hayden. As she got up, they locked eyes, and they were caught in each other's gaze. They were blushing as they felt their hearts beating.

_"We're accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love. Accidentally in love," _Hayden sang, as he helped Carly get up and he finally realized that he had fallen in love. _"Accidentally."_

He flashed back to all of the memories that he and Carly had together, from the faux marriage interview, to sharing a sandwich together, from the scandal with Adam, from the first time they rode horses together, to their visit to Yosef in the hospital, and everything from the good, bad, and indifferent from their first meeting, all while his mind was singing, _"I'm in love (I'm in love) __I'm in love (I'm in love) __I'm in love (I'm in love). Accidentally."_

Hayden pulled Carly closer to him as they stood up, as he felt his heart throb once again.

_"__I'm in love (I'm in love), __I'm in love (I'm in love), __I'm in love (I'm in love). Accidentally." _Hayden sang, as he felt his heart sing at the sight of his crush.

_"Come on come on, spin a little tighter."_ Hayden sang, as he and Carly were dancing with each other at a masquerade ball at Nobel Michel that came up later. They then went out to the balcony.

_"Come on come on, and the world's a little brighter."_ Hayden sang, as the fireworks started.

_"Come on, come on, just get yourself inside her love…"_ Hayden sang, as he pulled Carly close to him, and then he kissed her on the lips as the fireworks continued._ "I'm in love."_

After they kissed, Hayden hugged Carly close to him; she hugged back, before they began talking and discussing their plans to go to Phillip Kingdom so she can meet his folks.

* * *

**There we go! That's a wrap for this chapter! Next on the list, we'll have that gloomy, brooding, Oriensian Prince that won't budge on his unwillingness to become King, Kuon! As for the song, that's my little secret. 0_^**


	2. Kuon's Song

**It's Kuon's turn! This time, he'll be the one singing about how he needs Carly (the MC, me) at his side, and how much he loves her. As we know from his route, Kuon once tried to ditch the whole royal lifestyle because he was not confident he'd make a good king. Losing his parents when he was only thirteen was really traumatic for him, and his grandfather (Glenn from the first game) telling him to suck it up and move on was about as helpful as leeches on a corpse. But after meeting Carly, he not only finds his way, but he finds love in her. **

**Now, here's Kuon's serenade, "I'd Rather Be With You" by Joshua Radin! The truth is, I had a hard time deciding between Kuon and Kevin for a really good song, "Never Knew I Needed" by Ne-Yo. Either way, I think this song works. Just let me know if it doesn't in an anonymous review and I'll revise it. I hope that you all enjoy Kuon's "Sweet Serenade"!**

* * *

A few months after the succession ceremony for the prince of Oriens Kingdom got postponed due to the successor of the throne bolting at the last minute, things seemed to get back to normal for the heroine of the story, Carly, a beautiful pastry chef. The young heir to the throne had gotten a marriage interview with her after meeting her at a party in Nobel Michel announcing the Nobel Expo, and the prince ended up bolting and hiding out at her house for two weeks. To say it was inconvenient for her was an understatement.

However, as time went on, he had fallen in love with her, but he could not voice the feelings in his heart to her until she left Oriens to go back to Nobel Michel.

In Oriens Kingdom, the twenty-eight year old Crown Prince, Kuon J. Casiraghi, was at the docks in the middle of a rainy night, without an umbrella; he had finished up his work for the day, so he went out to relax. He was looking out to the ocean, and the scene was gloomy; the rain was hitting the surface of the ocean, and Kuon sighed sadly.

"Oh, Carly… I miss you." Kuon said, as he felt tears fall from his eyes, but it was hard to tell whether or not it was his tears or the rain on his face. His heart pained whenever he remembered the day she left, and there was not a day where he did not think of her.

_"Sittin' here, on this lonely dock, watch the rain play on the ocean top..." _Kuon sang, as he let the rain batter him. He sighed as he thought back on everything that happened the past few months.

Kuon had been taking his royal duties very seriously, but he felt really empty and sad, just like the weather. Kuon sat down, letting the rain pelt him. He looked down to the surface of the water and the face of the girl he loved, Carly, appeared; her smile was there and Kuon reached out to the water, and touched the surface, before her face disappeared. Kuon's face fell and he hung his head. He felt his heart break.

_"All the things I feel I need to say, I can't explain in any other way." _Kuon sang, as he felt his eyes water from the pain of not having his beloved Carly next to him.

He got on his knees and he reached out to the water; he scooped some water into his palm and looked at the water sadly. He saw Carly's smiling face once again, but it looked like she was right behind him.

_"I need to bold, need to jump in the cold water, need to grow older with a girl like you." _Kuon sang, as he imagined Carly right next to him, but she was not there.

He turned around and saw that he was all alone, much to his consternation. He stood up and merely saw that there was a path all the way back to the castle. He saw that he had to get back to the castle, as the limousine for his family was parked nearby, with his butler, Kent in the driver's seat.

_"Finally see you were naturally the one to make it so easy when you show me the truth." _Kuon sang, as he started his way to the limo. Soaking wet, he got into the backseat and Kent started to drive to the castle.

He thought back on the memories that he and Carly made together, including going to the amusement park while he was in hiding, getting busted by his friends, getting read the riot act by his grandfather and not knowing where to go. He knew that Carly was the one who helped him find his way, and he knew that he would never let her go ever again.

A tear fell from his eye as he wanted Carly at his side already. Once again, he felt that he needed Carly with him, and he felt that he wanted to find her right away.

_"Yeah, yeah, I'd rather be with you. Say you want the same thing too." _Kuon sang, as he wondered what Carly was up to that very moment.

About an hour later, back at the castle, Kuon had stepped out of the shower and he had a towel wrapped around his waist, while he was drying his hair; the sun was coming out and he had his towel around his neck. He sat on the bed, sighing sadly, and feeling depressed. He saw that the rain had stopped and the clouds were parting; the sun was coming out, and as he saw this, Kuon imagined Carly rubbing his shoulders after a tense day. Kuon once again felt down in the dumps.

_"Now here's the sun, come to dry the rain, warm my shoulders and relieve my pain." _Kuon sang, as he looked into his full-length mirror.

His mind and his heartache playing tricks with his eyes, he once again saw Carly in the mirror. He went over to the mirror and he put his hand next to the mirror, on the wall, and started sobbing a little bit. He wanted Carly next to him right there and then. Carly was the girl who showed him new things and helped him find his way, and yet she was gone. This made Kuon feel horrible and he wanted her to be with him.

_"You're the one thing that I'm missing here, with you beside me, I no longer fear." _Kuon sang, as he shed tears knowing that Carly was not with him.

He let his mind wander as he changed into some casual clothes and sat on the bed. He fell on his back as he looked up to the ceiling, and he felt his heart beat. He wanted her to stay with him for the rest of their lives. He did not care that she was a commoner; his grandmother was a commoner, too, and Carly reminded him of her, so this only drove Kuon's feelings for her even more. Carly meant the world to him, yet she was gone, and he felt all alone.

His fantasy led to him an Carly on a private island owned by the Levancois family, whom his friend Prince Max of Charles was a member of. He did a cannonball in the water as he was wearing swimming trunks, and he made a splash. He floated in the water on his back as he sighed; he was able to relax. Carly was swimming next to him, in a beautiful, pink bikini. He looked at her with love in his eyes.

_"I need to bold, need to jump in the cold water. Need to grow older with a girl like you." _Kuon sang.

Carly showed him some sea animals when they were looking in a tide pool; there were animals like sea urchins, barnacles, sea stars, etc., and they were waiting for the tide to come in so they could leave. Carly took out a sea star and showed it to Kuon. He took it into his hand, and the star he held in his hand looked like the stars that were often reflected in Carly's eyes. At least, as far as he could see.

_"Finally see that you were naturally the one to make it so easy when you show me the truth," _Kuon sang, as he put the star back and then hugged Carly to him. However, the fantasy broke and Kuon was back on his bed in his room; he looked out the window and looked across the ocean, his heart longing for Carly at his side. _"Yeah, yeah, I'd rather be with you. Say you want the same thing too."_

The succession ceremony and parade was set in Nobel Michel. It had been a few weeks since Kuon was caught out in the rain. Needless to say, he was lucky he did not catch a cold, or get laryngitis. His grandfather had already read him the riot act for that, but Kuon had Carly on his mind the whole time. The night before, he snuck out of the castle again. This time, however, he intended to come back, and Kent was in the loop this time.

Carly was sleeping in her bed at the apartment, feeling that everything was back to normal. However, that was soon to be changed. Kuon, noticing the window was open, scoffed to himself about how she did not heed her warning. Once again, Kuon snuck in to her apartment by climbing through the window.

However, he seemed to have gotten caught; Carly's eyes opened at hearing his sneaking in. Not noticing it was him, Carly was about to scream, but Kuon ran over to her side and covered her mouth.

"Calm down; it's me!" Kuon shushed, and then Carly relaxed knowing it was him.

"Kuon…?" Carly asked, as she realized who it was she was talking to. Kuon gave her a smile and then he felt relieved at seeing her again.

_"I could have saved so much time for us, had I seen the way to get to where I am today," _Kuon sang, as he caressed Carly's cheek and pulled her close to him. _"You waited on me so long. So now, listen to me say…"_

Kuon started dropping kisses all over Carly's face, he was so happy to see her. He felt his heart on fire.

_"I need to bold, need to jump in the cold water, need to grow older with a girl like you," _Kuon told Carly, in song, while trying to keep the others from waking up. _"Finally see you were naturally the one to make it so easy when you show me the truth."_

Carly relaxed in Kuon's arms, and Kuon felt complete as he felt Carly in his arms. She was so happy to know that Kuon was going to be okay. He had told her everything that happened over the past few months with including trying to break the ice with his grandfather. He was so happy to be at her side that he felt all of his locked-up passion just burst out.

Kuon dropped more kisses on Carly's face; Carly received them happily, as she was happy to see Kuon again after so long. Kuon kept giving her kisses and she kept blushing as he did. After he stopped for air, he caressed Carly's cheek, and gazed into her eyes.

_"Yeah, yeah, I'd rather be with you. Say you want the same thing, too." _Kuon sang, as he had one arm around Carly's waist, the other on her cheek.

Carly teared up, her eyes all wet, and then Kuon wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close.

_"Say you feel the way I do." _Kuon sang, as he once again kissed Carly and she blushed before closing her eyes and relaxed.

Kuon had fallen so hard for Carly that he could not bear the thought of having her leave him again. He intended on making her his after the succession ceremony. He rocked Carly's body against his own, feeling her warmth against his body. He felt so much better and happier now that she was with him.

* * *

**That's a wrap for Kuon! I had a bit of a hard time with the imagery and the scenes for Kuon, probably because I don't know this song very well. I think I'll have an easier time with Sieg in the next chapter. Hope to see you soon!**


	3. Sieg's Song

**Now it's time for Sieg to sing! Sieg's one of my personal favorites out of the cast of princes in this game. I don't know why, but maybe it's because he falls for the MC at first sight and does his best to try and win her over. I guess I just like guys who are helplessly in love but can't seem to get the message across correctly in the beginning. That sort of thing is something out of a fairytale, isn't it? Then again, Sieg is so hopelessly in love with the MC that he can't stop himself from putting his foot in his mouth. **

**Now, we have "Love At First Sight" by Eric Michael Hopper!  
**

* * *

Crown Prince Sieg Lieben of DresVan Kingdom was standing on the balcony of his room at Nobel Michel castle. He was leaning over on the railing, his cheek resting in one hand, propped on the railing. Sieg was looking out across the landscape from above, as if searching for something. He had a look of infatuation and affection on his face as he sighed romantically.

Outside his room, his friends, Prince Hayden A. Spencer of Philip Kingdom, Prince Kuon J. Casiraghi of Oriens Kingdom, and Oliver Button of Altaria Kingdom, were discussing their friend's recent behavior.

"What's gotten into Sieg?" Kuon asked aloud. "He isn't himself lately."

"I don't know," Hayden said, crossing his arms. "Ever since he met that girl Carly, he's been acting like that; I wonder if he's okay?"

"You guys know how to read him, don't you?" Oliver said, with a smile, before winking at his friends. "It's clear to me he's in love with the Pastry Cutie."

_"What?" _Kuon and Hayden asked.

"The poor guy's so smitten that he can't think straight," Oliver said, looking to the door of Sieg's room. "He's head-over-heels. I guess that's the first time he's found a girl with genuine intentions towards him."

"And how brave and determined she was when she was trying to get help for herself and her boss when she delivered flour to the party where they first met." Kuon commented.

"Her looks certainly don't hurt," Hayden commented offhandedly. "She is a cute girl, but it's not only that. She seems to have some kind of charm that brightens everything up."

Back with Sieg, he once again felt his heart throb at the thought of the girl who had stolen his heart. He smiled as he looked out to the landscape once more before music started to play.

"Oh, Carly…" Sieg began, as he sighed romantically; he picked up a red rose that he had plucked from the gardens earlier that day. He intended on giving it to Carly, but he missed his chance.

_"Baby you are the one that has got hold of me." _Sieg sang, as he plucked a rose petal while thinking about Carly, the girl he fell for.

He leaned off the railing, but as soon as he stepped back, he fell down, landing on his knees, and while rubbing them, while thinking about Carly, he smiled, singing, _"Baby what have you done, you've got me on my knees." _

He stood up, and Sieg once again looked out to the cityscape, thinking about Carly. He felt his heart throb again as he went inside, while still holding the rose.

_"Everyday our love has been a mystery." _Sieg sang, as he got into his sleepwear and he put himself on the bed.

He blushed as he felt his love for Carly overflow. He thought back on the time they had spent together, starting with the dance they shared together, combined with the marriage interview, albeit they had a hard time with the communication at that part.

After falling asleep, he started to dream about Carly and himself as two normal people, on a date with each other. They were running through a flower field, with petals flying everywhere. They were holding hands, and as they were running, Sieg looked back at Carly and saw her smiling.

This made Sieg blush, and he pulled Carly close to him. After gazing at her for a few moments, he started to lean in for a kiss, but the rest of the dream was cut off.

The next morning, Sieg was still in bed, hugging his pillow, and kissing it, as if it were Carly herself. Opening his eyes, he saw what was happening and then he fell off the bed, landing on the bed with a loud crash. He looked up and blushed, as he once again dreamt of Carly and felt his heartbeat quicken.

_"Baby you are the one, I've seen you in my dreams." _Sieg sang, with a sad, red face on, as he felt that destiny had brought them together. He wanted to make sure Carly was going to be his right from the get-go.

He remembered the first time they had met, and went into flashback mode; Sieg was going back to Nobel Michel castle for a party, but Hans had slammed on the breaks because a girl needed help. That girl was Carly.

Looking out the front window, Sieg saw Carly and how determined she was. He smiled a bit and chuckled.

_"I found out you were one of a kind." _

Carly was sitting in the car, riding with Sieg in the back while the car was in the trunk of the car, and Hans was the driver. Sieg was really intrigued by how determined and brave she was.

After she bowed a few times after apologizing for keeping him from his appointment, Carly looked up and smiled while staring at Sieg. Sieg felt his heart pang with intrigue and happiness as he saw how cute she looked.

_"And from the moment I saw your smile..." _

Sieg was talking with Hayden about something in the ballroom. The bouquet toss had just occurred and Carly was forced into a dress and makeup. Hayden and Sieg were conversing when the door to the hall opened and Carly came in. She was wearing a beautiful dress and her hair was styled. Her makeup was perfect, and she looked around, a little anxious.

_"And on that day, well I was blown away." _

Sieg, seeing her, was completely spellbound by her beauty and he got a little anxious. He walked over to her, and took her hand. She once again smiled, looking very cute, and Sieg once again felt his heart beat for her. He had fallen hard. He took her into a dance and they were waltzing, albeit Carly had a hard time doing so. Sieg, on the other hand, was an ace at it, and saw how sweet she was, trying to keep up with him. She smiled again, and Sieg's eyes became hearts before turning back to normal after a few seconds.

_"And in that moment, your smile took my breath away." _

Remembering the first dance they shared, Sieg remembered that the smell of baking lingered on her, and that she was such a sweetheart. He felt his heart tighten, and was trying to decide between getting close to her and trying to keep up the act. He was in a bit of a bind, because he fell immediately.

Later, when Zain was driving Carly away, Sieg kept looking back, feeling really rotten for his behavior. He had put his foot in his mouth during the dance, and he was really upset with himself.

_"I knew that it was love at first sight." _Sieg sang, as he exited flashback mode and had a look of longing in his eyes. He once again looked at the rose he had put in the vase.

He soon saw a transparent version of Carly next to him; he hugged her and sang, _"I only wish that baby you could be mine."_

He caressed her cheek before she smiled at him, with teary eyes. Sieg's heart leaped and then melted before holding her closer and sang, _"And I knew that it was love at first… Baby love at first sight."_

After Carly "vanished", Sieg sadly sighed while looking up to the starry sky, and singing, _"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

Sieg remembered when he had brought Carly to the spot that overlooked the castle on the water. He had told her it was his favorite thinking spot. He had gone there when there was that one misunderstanding with the madeleines from earlier. Sieg felt that Carly was the one who had given him faith that people value him as a human, not just his title, and she was one of them.

_"Baby you are the one who has made me believe." _

Carly began singing a song, and the winds were carrying it, as if trying to make it sound more melodic and attract more attention. Sieg could hardly remember the lyrics, but the sound of her voice only made him even more entranced with Carly. He fell even harder for her at that moment. Carly turned back to him, her song still going, and Sieg blushed as his heart tightened.

_"Baby you are the song that has come over me." _

Sieg had a present for Carly, as he held it behind his back while he watched and listened to Carly singing. It was a song about mermaids and something-or-other. Sieg shyly presented the gift to Carly, and she took it with joy. She opened it up, and music notes started to fly out of the box. Sieg looked at Carly, and it seemed as if he had the world just for her. He wanted to give her kisses right there.

_"Wrap the world in a box and give you all you need." _

Carly smiled as she started to sing once again, and Sieg was blushing and looking at Carly with love and longing. Carly kept on singing her song as she smiled at Sieg and kept her music in check. She wanted to let her voice go, but she did not want to end up attracting too much attention to herself and Sieg. Sieg kept listening to her sing and he smiled with love.

_"Baby you are the one that made this melody." _Sieg sang, after Carly had finished up.

Sieg remembered back to when he brought her to the wine-tasting event and saw how she had an attitude on her; while he liked how cute she was and fell for her personality. He had mingled with many noble girls, but Carly was unique to him, and he liked it. Sieg was happy that he had met her, having fallen for her from the first time they met. Sieg knew that she was one in a million, and girls like her were rare at best.

_"I found out that you are one of a kind." _Sieg sang, as he watched Carly.

Carly was about to tell Sieg that she could not keep doing this at random, but Sieg cut in and said that Nobel Michel was going to host a party on a boat later in the week. When he told her that he wanted her to come, at first, she protested. However, when Sieg said that she was going to be there as a pastry chef, she lit up and smiled with gratitude and happiness. Sieg sighed romantically as he saw her smile.

_"And from the moment that I saw your smile. Well on that day, well I was blown away."_

At the party later in the week, Carly was working as a pastry chef, serving the cake to everyone who came by. Needless to say, she got rave reviews, but the one who paid her the most attention. Sieg, after dancing with her once more, and reveling in the emotions of love at first sight, noticed she was hungry, as her stomach growled during the dance. While it annoyed him, he let it go as he wanted to keep dancing with Carly.

After the dance was over, Sieg cooked her some nice home cooking that his grandmother taught him to make. After presenting it to her, she smiled and lit up as she ate the food in enjoyment. Sieg was breath taken at her happiness and he smiled because he wanted Carly to fall for him.

_"And in that moment, your smile took my breath away." _

Sieg was back in reality mode as he once again started to long and yearn for Carly to be next to him again. He felt as if his heart would not settle down unless she was beside him. He was also worried about Oliver or the others trying to make a pass at Carly.

_"I knew that it was love at first sight." _Sieg sang, as he started to change clothes for his work for the day. He felt really off because of the dream and all of the memories that he made with Carly.

_"I only wish that baby you could be mine," _Sieg sang, as he once again remembered the night he and Carly first met and he fell in love with her. _"And I knew that it was love at first… Baby love at first sight."_

As he tied his tie, he sighed as he once again had a look of love and yearning in his eyes, singing, _"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

Sieg remembered the bouquet toss and the dance afterwords. He had just gotten to the castle; he had his bouquet in hand and he got on stage with the other princes. As soon as he looked to the crowd of women in the hall, he saw Carly, much to his surprise. He decided to aim the flowers at her to make sure that he could get to know her better.

_"What everybody really wants is someone they can find," _Sieg sang. He saw that Carly was about to turn her back and walk out of the ballroom, and he grew impatient with the host. _"One chance, first glance, can't let this pass me by." _

He threw the flowers at Carly, and the bouquet hit her on the head. While Sieg thought she looked cute, all confused and such, he felt a smile creep on his face. Once Carly came into the ballroom, Sieg was once again taken with her, and as he pulled her close, he felt his heart leap.

_"Everybody wants someone they can find at first sight." _Sieg sang, as he fought the urge to just give her a hug.

Sieg went back into reality mode as he remembered all of the memories he and Carly had made so far. Sitting on the bed with one leg hugged to his chest, and looking at the rose, Sieg smiled as he wanted to kiss Carly so badly.

_"I knew that it was love at first sight. I only wish that baby you could be mine," _Sieg sang, as he stood up and put on some of his cologne. _"And I knew that it was love at first sight."_

He felt his heart get warm and tight as he walked through the halls to get to his office so he could get to work. He was still blushing as he wanted to see Carly very badly, but remembered to keep his priorities straight, though. Sieg remembered the smile that Carly first showed him and how it charmed him to the core. He felt his face go red at that point.

_"From the moment that I saw you smile, and I knew that it was love at first…"_ Sieg began, as he imagined himself and Carly kissing. _"Baby love at first sight."_

Sieg once again saw himself and Carly together as a beautiful sunrise came over the mountain peak. It was the same one that his grandparents showed him as a child. He did not take Carly there yet, but he intended on doing so someday. He blushed as he imagined himself and Carly kiss under the sunrise.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_ Sieg sang, as he one day hoped for him and Carly to kiss each other.

"Sieg? Sieg? HEY!" Oliver shouted, causing Sieg to snap out of his trance.

"Oh, Oliver…" Sieg said, as he sighed. "Sorry."

"Dude, I know you're in love with Carly and all, but sheesh, focus." Oliver said, as he and Sieg went to the meeting room to get started on Expo preparations.

Sieg shook his head, before looking out the window; he knew that he would win Carly over soon enough.

* * *

**That's a wrap for Sieg's song! I know this one was longer than the others, but I wanted to make sure I got this one right. I'm not sure how I'm going to do Ivan or Aslan, though, so I may need some advice for their serenades. **

**Anyway, next on the list, he's laid-back, determined, and is willing to ruin his reputation for others' sake; Oliver is next!**


	4. Oliver's Song

**It's Oliver's time to shine on stage! We all know Oliver is very laid-back and easygoing, but when it comes to love, he's poor at telling the girl he really loves how he feels. Needless to say, that's not going to stop him from telling the girl he loves his feelings. Now if only she'd stop running away...**

**Oliver's stuck, and he's in love, too. He's trying to make sure Carly stays with him, but he keeps running into times where she gives him the cold shoulder. He'll do what it takes, including a song.**

**This time, Oliver will be singing, and the song will be "Luna Love" from "Class Of 3000". This song is a bit shorter than the other ones, but I'll compensate with a longer chapter.  
**

* * *

Oliver Button, first Prince of Altaria Kingdom, was going through a bit of a rough spot. He had been under a lot of fire due to the media giving him a bad reputation. According to the newspapers, he was considered a playboy because of his royal harem. Or so it was presented. The news, sadly, did not have the entire story, or even the truth.

Oliver was not a player at all; as a matter of fact, calling the area within the castle palace where the women were a "harem" was just a big lie. What it _really_ was was a sanctuary for women who were ill-treated by society; women abused by their husbands, amongst other cases. The age groups in the harem ranged from women in his peer group, to little elementary-aged girls, to even old ladies more than twice his age. All of them were women who were in need of help, and the harem was called just that for privacy and safety protocol for the women.

"Now, moving on to the main issue, the bill for women's rights…" One of the parliament members said, as he started to move on with the meeting.

As a way to solve this issue, Oliver was trying to propose and pass a bill for women's rights. He wanted to make sure the issues that the harem women were going through would stop completely, so that way systems like the harem would not be needed. While his efforts to pass the bill were working, there was something in the back of his mind that had been bothering him.

Or rather, someone on his mind. There was a girl that he had brought in from Nobel Michel to help open doors for the harem girls. Her name was Carly, and she was a pastry chef from Nobel Michel. He had stood in one of her lessons at her workplace. After that, he wanted her to come with him to Altaria kingdom, so she could teach baking to the girls. He thought that it would help girls find opportunities and gain independence from the harem. He felt no one was supposed to stick around at the harem forever.

_'Carly…' _He thought, as he tried to focus on his work.

Sadly for him, somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with Carly. She had some strange charm that seemed to have won her over. However, while he had his own doubts and struggles, it was Carly's smile that cheered him up and made him feel better. She encouraged him, and Oliver slowly fell for her. The problem was, she either was really dense about love, or did not feel the same way about him. Either way, he wanted her to be at his side forever, no matter what the issue was. He felt his heart throb at that very thought.

"All in favor…" Oliver began, and he raised his hand up; however, it was still a half-and-half decision. Some people were not completely on board with the bill, much to Oliver's consternation.

* * *

Sometime after that, he went over tot he harem to check on the rest of the girls; he was about to approach the door when...

"Ms. Carly hasn't really been herself, has she?" "Is something bothering her?" "I don't know, but hopefully she'll cheer up soon." "Maybe meeting Sayla's dad sort of put her on edge?" "Possibly…"

Oliver stepped back after that; he sighed a bit before muttering, "I've noticed that, too… I'd better do something."

He entered the room; with his usual, upbeat attitude and smile, he said, "Hey, girls!"

"Hi, Oliver!" All of the women in the room said, happy to see him.

"Say, have you noticed Carly's been acting a bit odd lately? She seems out of it." "Yeah…" "I hope we can do something."

"I've already picked up on it," Oliver said. "I think I have an idea."

He gathered the girls around to pitch his idea and he started to talk about it. The women were all eagerly talking about how great of an idea it was. While there were those who were wondering whether or not Carly would go for it, the saying goes 'You never know until you try', so they were all in agreement.

"Canceling tomorrow's lesson… I'm not sure she's going to like that; it's not like she isn't dedicated to her pastry chef work," One of the elder women said. "What should we do to convince her?"

"Leave that part to me," Oliver said, as he left the harem to go and get the rest of his work done. "I can convince her."

Oliver decided to head back to his office to get back to his work. Oliver was not one to slack; for him, he took his duties seriously, which was something that distinguished him from his grandfather, Former King Roberto Button, but like his grandfather, he was one of the more laid-back of the group of princes. He had his priorities, and the first one was to finish his work. He also knew Werner had placed a tracer somewhere on his clothes; Oliver _did_ have the tendency to just go and run off from time to time.

Later, Oliver had asked Werner for tea; it was a combination of chamomile, orange peel, and rose petals. Unfortunately for Oliver, in spite of getting hydrated with the tea, there was one problem with it: it was bland. At least, on his tongue.

Oliver, when he was only twenty years old, was diagnosed with an illness that would slowly destroy all of his senses and weaken his body until he died. The disease caused him to run fevers when he overexerted himself, and he had already lost his sense of taste. He was not sure what sense he would lose next. Whether or not he somehow lost his sense of touch or he would wind up going blind, he was not sure, but he knew that there was no cure for it. At least, one with more than half a chance of success.

"Oliver…" Werner said. "It's kind of pointless for you to ask for a special tea blend if you can't even taste it."

"I understand that, Werner!" Oliver said, before getting back to work. "But it's not like we have any tea that tastes like water. But maybe water would be a better choice…"

"Right away, Oliver." Werner said, before leaving the room.

Oliver looked out the window and saw Carly walking around in the gardens; he saw that she was looking a little depressed, so he felt that he needed to make sure she was okay.

"I'll take care of this tomorrow morning…" Oliver muttered, before getting back to work.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver paid a visit to Carly's bedroom; he wanted to tell Carly that he had planned a picnic and wanted to bring her along, at the request of the harem women. He knocked on the door, because he had manners, for example.

"O-Oliver…" Carly said, as she blushed and then looked down. "What's the matter?"

Oliver then explained what he had in mind. Much to her surprise and consternation, the day's lesson was canceled so that way she and Oliver could go out on a picnic. However, Carly said something unexpected.

"Could you invite Sayla, too?" Carly inquired.

This confused Oliver a little bit, but he complied. When he had fallen in love with her, why bring in another girl when it could just be the two of them? Maybe she was just thick when it came to matters of the heart.

Werner then came in, and he was a little irritated with his master.

"How did you know I was here?" Oliver inquired.

"With this, of course." Werner replied, holding up the tracker.

"No way! I was sure I got rid of it last night." Oliver began, before starting to pat down his clothes. This time, it was underneath the insole that was in one of his shoes.

Oliver was pretty annoyed that Werner kept tabs on him no matter what. Oliver was anything but stupid or reckless, but he did have the tendency to disappear without a word, so he understood what Werner was trying to do.

"Relax, Werner," Carly said, in Oliver's defense. "Oliver was just inviting me on a picnic."

After some convincing on Oliver's end, Werner and Sayla accompanied Carly on a picnic at an area that Oliver used to go with Sayla as a child. However, in spite of the fun he was having, Oliver had some concerns.

For example, he could not taste his sandwich; his disease had already taken away his taste, so he was lying when he told Carly that it was delicious. While he was frolicking in the water with Sayla, he kept looking back at Carly; she had been acting strange all day, and he even saw Werner getting in her space.

"Hey, Werner! What are you doing?" Oliver shouted.

Werner merely smiled and said something about making Oliver angry, but what he failed to pick up on was what Carly was telling Werner. However, he was going to figure out soon; the hard way, sadly.

Later that night, he had finished having tea with Sayla, but then he paid a visit to Carly's room. However, what he figured out broke his heart: she was leaving the next day.

"No… Don't go…" Oliver muttered, as he did not want to accept the fact that she was going to leave.

"Oliver… Please think more seriously about Sayla." Carly said.

"I told you, Sayla's not…" Oliver said, as he got in front of Carly, trying to talk to her and tell her how he felt.

"Don't say anymore!" Carly said, before lowering her face. "And anyway, I hate players like you… Always surrounded by girls, laughing carelessly… I hate that kind of guy."

Hearing this, Oliver's heart snapped in half, felt like it had stopped, and then he flinched.

"I don't think we'll see each other again. Goodbye." Carly said, before pushing Oliver out of her room, shutting the door, and locking it.

"Carly, no!" Oliver shouted, as he kept banging on the door. "Please! Listen to what I have to say!"

Oliver slunk down on his knees at the door, feeling the pain of rejection, heartbreak, and loss and longing; all of which were emotions he had never felt before in his life. Before starting to snivel and shed tears, he inaudibly muttered, "I love you…"

However, the next morning, he had found his way to her bedroom again. It was not even daylight out and he was still trying to prevent Carly from leaving the Villa. He had no intention of letting her go.

"Carly?" Oliver asked, knocking on the door. "Carly? Are you in there?"

He heard no answer; assuming the door was unlocked, he threw it open and saw that Carly and her luggage were gone. He saw that she had left a note, and it was something of a farewell letter.

"Carly, no…" Oliver began, feeling tears prick at his eyes once again. He put his hand to his eyes, letting the salt water from his eyes stain his hand.

"Oliver?" Werner inquired, once again tailing him. Seeing the emotional state he was in, and understanding what had happened, Werner decided not to read him the riot act and ask him what had happened.

"Carly… Oh, Carly, why…?!" Oliver cried, as he read the note.

"So she wasn't kidding…" Werner said. "Looks like Miss Carly _did_ leave."

"You knew?!" Oliver asked, getting angry. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"There wasn't any need. Besides, I know where she went." Werner said, with a smile.

"Pardon?" Oliver asked.

Werner held up the tracking device and smiled at Oliver.

Seeing this, and getting the hint, Oliver smiled, and said, "Werner, you're the best! Let's go."

Werner immediately prepared the car and they started to drive to the train station. Oliver was getting impatient; any moment the train could leave, and Carly would be out of his reach.

* * *

The car soon stopped at the station, and Oliver looked up at the timetable; he saw that he had about twenty-five minutes to find Carly before the train was due to come, and then he immediately leapt out of the car and started to run after her.

"Oliver!" Werner shouted.

Oliver ignored Werner's shouts and then he ran off through the train station to try and find Carly. He was dead-set on winning her over and bringing her back at any cost. Oliver was running around, trying to find Carly.

He soon saw Carly's back and she was going into the terminal where her train was going. Oliver made a dash for her, but because he was not recognized in such a big crowd, many people were blocking his way and he lost track of Carly for a second.

He soon saw Carly going to the platform, and once he realized that time was running out, he shouted after her.

"Carly!" He hollered.

Carly, having heard him, turned around and her eyes went wide. Her body languages suggested to him that she was planning on running; Oliver immediately ran over to her and he kept shouting her name.

"Oliver, why…?" Carly began, but Oliver merely swept her up into a hug.

"Don't go." Oliver said, sadly.

"Let go of me." Carly said, but Oliver squeezed her even tighter.

"I'll never let you go! I haven't been able to tell you, but… I love you." Oliver said, as he made her look him in the eye.

"You're lying…" Carly said, as she pushed on his chest, trying to get him to let go of her.

"I'm not." Oliver said, before music started to play, and the two of them were on the platform together, with Carly in Oliver's embrace.

Flower petals blew by them, and then the scene changed into what looked to be the Latin Americas. Oliver was dressed in mariachi clothes - without the hat - and he was tying his tie. He took a deep breath.

_"Te Quiero, Mi Quieres," _Oliver sang, as he checked his breath, before spritzing some breath spray in his mouth. He soon found Carly, and he swept her up into yet another hug. _"Te adoro, I confess!"_

Dipping her down, he looked her in the eyes before singing, _"I love you, do you love me?"_

Carly squirmed out of Oliver's grip before pushing him away and running; he took after her, and sang, _"I adore you, can't you see?"_

After cornering her, Oliver began singing to Carly once again; a river had literally come up out of nowhere between the two of them, with Oliver leaning over Carly, trying to confess his feelings.

_"Carly, to me… You are fantastic! For you, I'd swim the whole Altaria canal!" _Oliver began, trying to kiss Carly, but she took off, causing Oliver to fall in the water - literally.

He sunk in the water and a few bubbles left his mouth, while internally singing, _"And you will be my girl."_

Getting out of the water and finding Carly, he caught up to her, and then he cornered her again. Carly looked away, trying not to look him in the eye, but he merely stepped away and got into a flamenco dance, much to her confusion.

_"I will dance the flamenco… With a flamingo in the streets of the city." _Oliver sang, doing a flamenco dance, and a flamingo, on cue, came up and started to go along with it.

_"All night long, until you hear my song." _Oliver sang, but then noticed Carly had bolted. Seeing she was trying to run back to the train platform, he took off after her again.

He once again cornered her, and hugged her to him whilesinging, _"Yes, yes, I know. Call me crazy; call me insane!"_

Oliver stroked her head gently before singing, _"As long as you call me; my number is…"_

Carly pushed on Oliver's chest, causing him to fall down some stairs that came out of nowhere, and she fled to try and get to her train.

_"Te Quiero, Mi Quieres. Te adoro, I confess!" _Oliver sang, while falling down the stairs in rhythm with the song. He landed on his stomach and looked up to see that Carly had once again run off.

Not planning on giving up, he ran up the stairs and chased after Carly once again. He had no intention of letting her go; not then, not ever.

_"I love you, do you love me? I adore you, can't you see?" _Oliver sang, and soon saw Carly running to the train. He was coming up short on the time; he only had about a minute and a half to convince her to stay.

He finally caught up and grabbed her from behind. Oliver gripped her tighter and tighter, but Carly protested on the grounds that she had to leave, and she was going to suffocate.

_"Te quiero, mi quieres. Te adoro, I confess! I LOVE YOU! Do you love me? I adore you, can't you see?" _Oliver sang, asking her if she felt the same; he turned her around in his arms, and pinned her to the wall.

Carly tried to run, but she had nowhere to go. Stuck in Oliver's embrace, she looked him in the eye, and saw how much passion and love he had for her in those brown orbs of his. She blushed and while she tried to turn her thoughts to going home, Oliver used his free hand to make her face him and then he landed a kiss on her lips, to which she returned.

"Carly… I love you…" Oliver said, as he broke the kiss for a few seconds and then he went back to kissing Carly.

"But… I've already missed my train…" Carly said, as she looked to the platform and saw the train to Nobel Michel had come and gone.

"Good; then you can stay," Oliver said. "Just like I wanted you to."

"But…" Carly began, as she tried to get away from him again; Oliver refused to let her leave him behind.

He made eye contact with Carly before telling her, "Sayla's like a sister to me; you're the only one I love."

"Oliver…" Carly said, her eyes getting wet.

"When you said you hated me, I thought my heart would stop." Oliver confessed.

"What choice did I have?" Carly inquired.

"Never say that again!" Oliver said, before pulling Carly closer to him and giving her kisses. "I love you…"

"I love you, too." Carly said, as she blushed and responded to the kisses.

Oliver was just so happy that he finally had Carly in his arms, that he could not help himself and kept kissing her all over her face, causing her skin to get all fired up. Oliver soon called up Werner and got the car around the front where they were at; Carly and Oliver got in the car, neither of them letting go of the other's hand.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I made so far, but then again, it was a short song, so what can you do? Next time, it's that prince with a heart of ice that the MC thaws! Ivan will sing in the next chapter. Now I just need to figure out the other songs… I have Kevin's figured out, but Ivan and Aslan are a different story. **


	5. Ivan's Song

**Now it's time for Ivan to sing a song. It was a long time coming, because I had a hard time finding a song that fit his situation. It's not like I can think of anything about "Ice King" without stumbling upon Disney's "Frozen" all the time. This was a hard one. I'm sure Aslan's song will be even trickier.**

**Without further delay, it's Ivan's time to sing "True Companion" by Marc Cohn. There will be edits to the song itself because there is one particular line that makes me a little uncomfortable. I'm sure you'd understand me trying to keep within the right ratings here.  
**

* * *

It was winter time in Sanct Sybil Kingdom, but rather than a nice, gentle snowfall, what the nation got was a complete blizzard. However, with the environment, harsh snowstorms that could rage on for three days to a whole week were the par for the course for the winters in the nation.

At Sybil Fortress, the castle of the Chernenkov family line, there was one particular person who was either not bothered by the cold or just did not care. The youngest of four children, and the only son, Ivan Chernenkov, first prince of Sanct Sybil and heir to the throne of the nation. Ivan was a platinum blonde with green-blue eyes, and wearing a regal uniform. Ivan was leaning on the railing of the balcony within the palace grounds. He had a scowl on his face, which was normal for him. He was going through a bit of heartache at the moment.

"Carly…" Ivan muttered, as he thought over what had happened.

To make a long story short, he brought a woman against her will to his country as his fiancé. Her name was Carly, and she was a pastry chef in Nobel Michel. While his reasons for choosing her were outdated, he did not really care for the idea of having feelings for her; in fact, he was actually quite clueless about such sentiments. However, just as they were starting to get to know each other, he had put his foot in his mouth and drove Carly into leaving Sanct Sybil. He told her she was replaceable, but he failed to clarify what he meant, and he was called out on how he was being inconsiderate and rude about her feelings by both his three sisters and his friends, the other princes.

However, by that time, he had more or less fallen in love with her. After she left for Nobel Michel, there were other women from nobility that his butler, Mikhail, lined up for candidates. However, none of them made an impact on him the way Carly did.

Ivan, still on the balcony, sighed sadly before looking back out to the landscape. Once again, he was all alone; for him, this was normal, but for the first time in his life, he did not like it, because as time went on and things between him and Carly got better, he wanted the warmth of family that he felt from her to continue.

"Oh, Carly…" Ivan muttered. "What have I done?"

Ivan felt horrible about what happened; a lot of the public outside of Sanct Sybil saw him as cold and unfeeling, and his appearance was often intimidating. As a result of this, people who were not that close to him or who were not Sybilian citizens, were under the impression that he was not a pleasant guy, and seemed to be a loose cannon. It was no help that he almost never smiled in public or in front of others.

However, he was not one to anger easily, but because he grew up in the castle all by himself, he was pretty lonesome, but since it was like that for so many years, he probably grew emotionally blind to being alone.

_"Baby I've been searching like everybody else," _Ivan sang, as he thought about Carly. _"Can't say nothing different about myself."_

He turned around and started walking back inside to go back to his study. Ivan kept trying to forget about Carly, but nothing he tried worked. She had such an impact on him that he could not himself from smiling at the thought of her.

_"Sometimes I'm an angel, and sometimes I'm cruel." _Ivan sang, as he remembered the time that Carly pet his two wolves and they reacted positively to her, but when he told her his reasons for choosing her as his fiancé, it hurt her immensely.

_"But when it comes to love, I'm just another fool." _Ivan sang, as he slowly fell for her because of all of her traits that he found notable.

He felt himself get jealous when Sieg made donuts with her, he even felt a pang of pain when the engagement was announced and she protested, etc., but Ivan failed to figure out the emotions until she up and left.

Ivan decided to go after her and bring her back home. As he got into the plane that he had Mikhail prepare for him, he sat near a window seat and saw the ocean from above, as well as the mountains in the country. He had every intention of going to Nobel Michel to retrieve Carly and bring her back.

_"Yes, I've climbed a mountain, I'm gonna swim the sea." _Ivan sang, looking out to the landscape.

He imagined himself looming over Carly, as if trying to capture her, and she backed away in fear, as if it were something out of "Phantom Of The Opera", with Carly as Christine, and Ivan as the Phantom; even the wardrobes were identical in this little imagination sequence.

However, Ivan just gave her a warm smile rather than other creepy gestures that Erik, the Phantom, would give Christine whenever she was close by to him.

_"There ain't no act of God girl, could keep you safe from me." _Ivan sang, imagining that he had Carly trapped.

Carly tried to flee, but Ivan took off after her in the darkness, with Carly running. Ivan tried to keep pace with him, but he was falling behind. Just as he thought that he was going to catch up her, his imagination proved him wrong. A quake occurred, and Ivan soon found himself on one side of a large canyon, with Carly on the other side.

Looking over to Carly, she looked like she did not want anything to do with him, because he facial expression seemed to be a combination of contempt and resentment towards him. She was about to cry, because her feelings were not respected by Ivan, and she wanted to be respected and taken seriously as a pastry chef.

Ivan, on the other hand, grew a look of determination on his face and then he held out his arms, as if wanting to give her a hug. As he did so, there was an earthquake and the canyon started to close its gap. Carly stumbled a bit due to the trembling of the ground, but she managed to keep her footing.

_"My arms are reaching out, out across this canyon." _Ivan sang, as he kept reaching out over the canyon, with the goal to hug Carly and bring her into his arms.

Carly soon saw that she was heading into Ivan's embrace, but just as she was about to get away, he managed to hug her, and he pulled her close. Carly felt his heartbeat and she was almost paralyzed by the surprise.

_"I'm asking you to be my true companion. True companion, true companion." _Ivan sang, as he stroked her hair and made her look him in the eyes.

Much to her surprise, there was more than just coldness in Ivan's eyes. Carly remembered that there was more to Ivan than what she initially thought. In the beginning, Carly felt that Ivan was nothing but a cold, male-chauvinist, inconsiderate fundamentalist. She never thought that she could end up having feelings for someone like Ivan, but Ivan, on the other hand, felt that he never needed family or love and affection.

However, Carly changed his thinking as she spent time there. There were traits that she carried that Ivan took note of, and even after she left, she was stuck in his mind day in and day out.

Carly manage to squirm out of Ivan's grasp. She turned around and tried to walk away, but Ivan grabbed her and pulled her back into his embrace from behind.

_"So don't you dare and try to walk away." _Ivan sang, as he tried to keep Carly from running away; she was trying to get Ivan's strong arms off of her, but he was not going to let go anytime soon.

Carly tried to shuffle her feet to try and escape, but Ivan held her tighter; as much as she wanted to leave, he would not let it happen.

_"I've got my heart set on our wedding day." _Ivan sang.

As the scene changed to a church with Ivan up at the altar with the priest and was looking at the doors, waiting for the bride. He felt his heart throb as he saw the bride come through the open church doors. Ivan smiled as he saw the beautiful girl in white walking down the aisle, and was walking elegantly and poised.

_"I've got this vision of a girl in white." _Ivan sang, watching the bride coming towards him. He smiled at the sight of her.

As she got closer, he could make out her face through the veil and he was so happy that he knew the person in the dress. Once he found out that it was Carly, he smiled even more broadly.

_"Made my decision that its you alright." _Ivan sang, as he saw Carly coming towards him.

Ivan held out his hand, and took Carly's hand in his own. Feeling the sensation of her hand in his own, gloved hand, he felt his heart flutter and animated hearts fluttered away from him; they all had feathery wings on them.

_"When I take your hand, I watch my heart set sail." _Ivan sang.

Ivan and Carly were before the priest; he had just pronounced them married, and Ivan, though happy, was also secretly nervous and afraid on the inside. He had never known such happiness and joy in his whole life, and it was all because of Carly.

_"I'll take my trembling hands, and I'll lift up your veil." _Ivan sang.

He turned to face her and Carly gave him a smile and blinked sweetly. This made his heart pound like nuts and then Ivan's hands started to shake. He took a deep breath, and he gently lifted the veil that Carly had over her face.

Getting a good look at her eyes, Ivan's heart slammed into his chest once again before he landed a kiss on her lips that she returned. The crowd cheered as Ivan dipped her down, as he and Carly kissed each other passionately.

After the reception, Ivan carried Carly - bridal style - all the way back to his room in Sybil Fortress. He had a smile of joy and happiness on his face, because he had the girl he loved so much in his arms. As he opened the door and walked into his room, Ivan's wolves, Urey and Snieg, were waiting for them, but Ivan ignored them for the moment. While she was still in her wedding dress, Ivan did not care one bit about that detail.

_"Then I'll take you home and with wild abandon…" _Ivan sang, as he deposited Carly on the bed, before getting on the bed, too, looming above her with a smile.

Carly looked at him with a blush on her face, and she kept blinking sweetly. Ivan's heart melted and he touched his hand to her cheek while leaning over her to give her a kiss on her lips.

_"Make you so happy just like a true companion," _Ivan sang, before making eye contact with Carly. _"You are my true companion, I got a true companion, whoa true companion." _

Ivan, back in reality mode, sighed once more, and he kept looking out at the cold, icy landscape of the castle grounds.

He imagined the exact same scene… sixty years later. Ivan was nearly ninety years old, and he looked like it, too. However, while his body and physique did not change, his face had become wrinkled and his hair was now pure white, and he had to use a cane to walk.

_"When the years have done irreparable harm…" _Ivan sang.

Carly, now an old woman, with grey hair in a bun, while wearing her dress, came up to Ivan, and gently locked her arms with his free arm. Looking at his wife, Ivan smiled affectionately, before he and Carly started walking through the corridor to go back to their room.

_"I can see us walking slowly arm-in-arm." _Ivan sang, as they kept walking.

Carly and Ivan kept walking through the corridor, only to see a young man that was about thirty years old, with short, almond-brown hair, and matching brown eyes, wearing Ivan's uniform, walking arm-in-arm with a woman around his age that had long, red hair, and hazel eyes, wearing a beautiful dress. It was Joseph Chernenkov, Carly and Ivan's grandson, and his fiancé, Anja, walking through the halls.

_"Just like that couple on the corner do," _Ivan sang, before turning to Carly. _"Cause girl, I will always be in love with you."_

Carly looked at Ivan and there was a beautiful shine in her eyes that Ivan picked up. He felt his heart beat as he saw that spark throughout the hall.

_"When I look in your eyes, I still see that spark," _Ivan began, as the room got darker and the shadows started to form. _"Until the shadows fall, until the room goes dark."_

About five years later, Ivan had died, and Carly was in mourning, along with everyone in the nation, at his funeral. The ceremony was grand and beautiful, but as everyone was laying flowers on the casket, no one noticed up in the clouds, was Ivan, back at age twenty-nine, in ethereal form, with large, feathery, white wings, was standing on a cloud. There were other angels, as well.

_"Then when I leave this earth I'll be with the angels standing." _Ivan sang.

He looked down at the ceremony, watching it unfold, and he saw his wife there, looking really sad. Carly wept as she saw the casket being brought to the burial home, and looked up to the sky.

_"I'll be out there waiting for my true companion. Just for my true companion. True companion, true companion…" _Ivan sang, as he went back into reality mode.

He sighed sadly as he went back into the castle interior to get back to his work. He felt really down and depressed that Carly was gone.

"Oh, I miss you, Carly…" Ivan muttered; he would never admit this to anyone else, but she had a place in his heart that seemed to be causing it to thaw out from the years of solitude he had grown up in.

He went into his room, and Ivan noticed Urey and Snieg were not in the happiest of moods, either; he connected the dots into thinking that they missed Carly, as well. Ivan decided that if Urey and Snieg were not really happy without her there, then she had to be one of a kind, someone whom he wanted to share his happiness with forever.

"Carly… " Ivan said, as he looked out the window. "I wonder what you're up to…"

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I know this one took a long time, but I needed to find the time to write this, along with the fact that I had a hard time finding just the right song for Ivan. Aslan is going to be another challenging one, but Kevin, I know _exactly_ what song to use for him. **


	6. Aslan's Song

**Now it's Aslan's song! I'm really not sure why this one took so long. Maybe it's because I had a hard time finding a song for him? Well, I think that's natural. I don't really know if this song is going to work, but let me know whether or not it's appropriate. I think Aslan was the hardest of the princes to find an appropriate song for. It's probably because there aren't many appropriate songs about desert romance. **

**So, it's Aslan's time to sing a song! Time for "Ma Belle Evangeline" from Disney's "The Princess And The Frog"  
**

* * *

In the desert Kingdom of Shaharazal, it was a beautiful evening. Shaharazal Kingdom was in a desert country, so it was really hot and dry during the daylight hours. However, as soon as the sun set and the sky turned dark, things cooled off, to the point of cold. There were many unique things about Shaharazal Kingdom, including the beaches, the fashion, etc., and how beautiful the nights were.

This particular night, it was a full moon, and it was at its peak in the sky. The sky itself was clear, with nary a cloud blocking the moon. The stars were sparkling up in the sky.

However, the scene was not without a bit of bittersweetness to it. Enter Aslan Mafdir, Second Prince of Shaharazal Kingdom. He had short, black hair with blue undertones, and blackish-blue eyes. He also had a tan complexion. He was also wearing his usual, royal clothing. In spite of his handsome looks, he had a very sullen look on his face. He was looking up at the moon, while riding a camel. Aslan sighed sadly as he stared at the moon.

He remembered one of the times he came out to watch the moon. However, this particular instance when he was watching the moon, he was not alone: there was another at his side.

Carly. She was a pastry chef that was older than him by three years.

"Carly… Why did you have to leave?" Aslan asked aloud, as he felt his eyes begin to water up.

She took her skills and craft seriously, and she was a sweetheart, always trying to be there to help him when he needed it. She was a brunette with long hair, and was a very adorable girl, indeed. After meeting her the first time, he had dragged her to Shaharazal because he needed a potential bride as a way to get out of being royalty as a whole. It was also no help that he was not on good terms with his older brother, Heydar, the heir to the throne. However, when he wound up causing a scandal and having to hide out at Carly's apartment, over time, Aslan had begun to fall in love with her.

When Aslan got word from Lavi that Heydar fell ill, he asked Carly to come along with him, under the impression that she was sweet on Heydar. However, when he learned that Heydar was trying to learn from Carly to make the same pancakes that their mother made as a way to mend things with him, and that Heydar intended to hand over the throne to him should he not make it, Aslan stepped up to his role, and the one who was there to support him in his time of need was Carly. However, after some time, Carly left Shaharazal Kingdom, and left a letter behind. At that point, Aslan was head-over-heels for Carly, and always sent her presents each day to keep them from growing apart.

Sadly for him, that did not stop her from leaving, and breaking his heart. He was so down and blue that while he did his duties and work diligently, Carly was always on his mind.

Aslan, feeling his heart tighten in pain and sadness, looked up to the moon. He really wanted to just go to Nobel Michel, to chase after Carly, to embrace her and never let go, and to never let her leave him behind again. Aslan tried not to let his tears flow from the pain, but he could not hold them back, and they just started to flow.

"Oh, Carly… I love you." Aslan said, as he shed a few tears.

He looked back up to the sky as he saw the moon. He remembered the first time that he and Carly saw the moon together. In the beginning, he was upset that she got close to his brother, but at the time, he was not aware of what was really happening with his brother.

Aslan, deciding he had had enough, steered his camel back to the castle, feeling like his world had come crashing down and his heart had broken into pieces.

* * *

Back in his bedroom, Aslan sat on his bed, while in his sleepwear. He felt really blue and depressed that the love of his life was not next to him, like he wanted her to be. He wanted her to be at his side forever, to be there for him when he needed it, not as a princess, but as a woman.

He knew that it was his own fault. Aslan knew that he drove her into a corner, but he felt that he had to figure out a way to make it right. The bottom line for Aslan: he was in love.

Aslan had talked to Heydar about his feelings towards Carly once he had regained consciousness. Needless to say, Heydar agreed that Carly was responsible for the two of them making up, and knew that his brother had fallen for her. Heydar did not blame Aslan for being in love with her one bit, and for once, they were on the same page over the issue.

"Thanks, Heydar." Aslan said, albeit he still felt a little down.

Aslan went to his bedroom window, and he opened up the deep red curtains to reveal the moonlit desert landscape. For some reason, watching the moon calmed him down, but at the same time, reminded him of his one and only love. He hung his head and shed tears, as he thought of Carly. Looking back up to the moon, some music started to play, and so he felt he needed to vent.

_"Look how she lights up the sky…" _He sang, as he remembered the first time he and Carly went out there. _"My belle, dearest Carly." _

Aslan remembered how close the two of them got to each other as time wore on, with Aslan having been forced to hide at Carly's apartment. He got to know her more and the two of them became more aware of each other. However, when she left, he felt the distance between them start to grow again, and he had no intention of letting that happen ever again.

He sighed as he let a tear slide down his cheek.

_"So far from my side, but I… Hope her heart belongs to only me." _Aslan sang, as he felt the distance between him and Carly started to increase once she had left. However, the saying goes, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder", which was certainly applicable to Aslan.

Aslan, not feeling anything other than heartache, turned his line of sight back inside the room. It was not the same one Carly had used, but the interior was quite similar.

_"Je t'adore, je t'aime, dearest Carly." _Aslan sang, before turning back to the window; he once again looked up to the moon and saw how the moon's luster was just like the shine Carly's eyes held.

He once again remembered the first dance he and Carly shared at Nobel Michel Castle. He felt like he had to carry yet another burden; over time, he felt like that coincidental meeting was actually destiny. It was as if they were meant to be together. However, he felt that the only one who was thinking otherwise was Carly. Aslan had fallen in love with her and he knew that he needed her at his side.

_"My princess of the night… So sweet, so bright…" _Aslan sang, as he looked back up to the moon and remembered the taste of her cakes and other sweets, as well as all of the great things he learned from her.

_"That someone as beautiful as she… Could love someone like me?" _Aslan asked, as he turned around and he leaned on the windowsill to get a better look at the room she used.

He started to travel around the room and saw all of the traces that Carly had left behind. He felt his heart pound in heartache from the idea that the one he loved so dearly was gone from his side.

_"Love always finds a way… It's true." _Aslan sang, as he looked out the window once more.

As if she was called back by the moon, the moonlight streamed through the open window, with a transparent Carly, wearing a beautiful dress in the spot where the moonlight touched the floor.

Aslan, about to cry tears of joy at seeing Carly again - albeit he knew it was only his mind playing tricks on him - offered his hand, asking her to dance. She smiled, curtsied, and then put her hand in his.

_"And I love you, dearest Carly." _Aslan sang, as he got into a formal waltz position with moonbeam Carly, and then he started to dance with her.

As Aslan and moonbeam Carly started to travel across the floor, in tune with the elegant music within the air. Aslan felt so happy that Carly was with him at the moment. Even if it was just his imagination, he felt a lot better.

_"Love is beautiful, love is wonderful. Love is everything; do you agree? Mais oui!" _Aslan sang, as he did an underarm turn and then dipped her down.

Looking up, moonbeam Carly's eyes locked with Aslan's, and his heart melted at the sight of her.

_"Look how she lights up the sky." _Aslan sang, as he lifted Carly back up.

He saw that 'Carly' was about to vanish gradually, and it seemed like he was about to lose her again. Carly gave him a serene smile and started to fade. However, Aslan was not happy about this and his body language said the same thing.

_"I love you, dearest Carly…" _Aslan sang, as 'Carly' finally faded away, and Aslan fell to his knees in heartache.

"Carly… I love you… I love you…" Aslan said, as he hunched his back over and started to sob; tears fell from his face onto the floor.

In spite of him being twenty-five years old, even he knew he was childish to a degree, and he was quite sensitive. He knew that his child-like nature was both charming as well as a drawback, as he tended to avoid things rather than face issues head-on.

Hearing a few knocks at the door, Aslan stood up, wiped his face, and then he said, "Door's open."

The door opened and then in came Lavi, flanked by Heydar.

"Aslan…" Heydar said, as he then came over to his brother. He patted Aslan on the back. "It's going to be fine. I'm sure she feels the same about you."

Aslan blushed at this comment and said, "How did you…?"

"Your eyes are all red. You were crying from a broken heart just now, weren't you?" Heydar said, giving his brother a sympathetic smile.

Aslan nodded before leaving his bedroom with his brother and butler.

* * *

During the Nobel Expo Pastry Chef competition, Aslan was running late because he had to finish up some extra work for Heydar; the latter of the two was still in recovery.

Aslan soon entered the room, causing a lot of the girls to go nuts; he was considered quite cute by a lot of female fans, but he paid them no mind. Aslan was soon called over by Hayden and the others.

Aslan took note of where they were standing, and noticed that it was none other than Carly at her station. Aslan knew he could not just make a beeline for her right then and there; he wanted to talk to her in private. He was just so happy to see her, even from a distance.

He went over to the other princes and started to talk with them; he noticed Carly was serving guests like crazy, as if she was not able to keep up. He kept talking with the other princes, trying not to steal glances at the girl he loved.

Once the crowd cleared, Aslan came over to Carly's stand, and he got the last of her entry. Taking a taste, he said that it tasted different from before; unbeknownst to him, Carly felt really dejected from this.

Music started to play, and then Aslan asked Carly for a dance. She tried to refuse, but Aslan had no intention of letting her go.

During the dance, Aslan expressed his anger at her sudden departure without a word, and the timing of it as well. Carly failed to answer his questions, but he knew one thing about the situation: he did not make the effort to hold on to her, but at the same time, it was his own fault that he drove her to this.

"Carly…" Aslan said, as he started to speak from his heart, unable to help what he was asking. "Will you… elope with me…?"

Carly blushed as the rest of their environment seemed to just fade away into nonexistence.

"Leave it all behind… come live with me…" Aslan asked, as he pulled her closer. "What would you do if I said that?"

Carly answered him. While she told him that she had goals and it was her role to stay a pastry chef and make others happy, Aslan could tell she was not speaking from her heart. While she spoke about her dreams, her body language said otherwise.

It broke his heart to know that she did not accept his offer, but he knew that she was speaking from her head, not her heart. He had an idea and even he knew that he was the cause of the pain she was in.

* * *

Once again, Aslan was back in Shaharazal. He and Lavi were making preparations for a party. This was a party to celebrate Heydar's full recovery, and his return to his public duties.

Over the course of his recovery, Aslan would make pancakes for him and bring them every morning. It was sort of his way of trying to communicate and connect with his brother by using something that they both enjoyed.

There was also another hidden agenda that Heydar and Aslan had: to get Carly at the party and have Aslan propose to her. Heydar was on board with the idea and supported Aslan to the fullest. The two of them knew that Carly was the one who helped Aslan change for the better and bring the two brothers together again.

"Are you sure a bouquet is going to work?" Heydar asked, as he saw Aslan talking with a florist about recreating the bouquet Carly caught by accident when they first met.

"It holds significance to me," Aslan said, turning to Heydar. "It's the same bouquet that Carly caught when we first met."

"Oh, you want to recreate the moment to drive the point across when we do this?" Heydar asked.

Aslan nodded and then he went back to talking with the florist.

At the party a few weeks later, everything was in place; Aslan even had Salma on board with this for the clothing change. Unknown to her, Aslan asked Hayden and Oliver to help Carly get ready for the party.

However, when she came into the party, Aslan was quite upset with the dress she was wearing; Oliver chose a dress that Aslan specifically said not to put her in. Aslan dragged her into the dressing room to get her to change clothes.

"Your…" Carly began, but Aslan stopped her, before admitting that he did not like being called 'Your Highness' by her.

"It upsets me… It hurts… It drives me crazy…" Aslan admitted, as he hugged her.

After leaving the dressing room, his heart was pounding from nerves and he ran back to the ballroom to get ready for Heydar's speech.

At one point during the speech, Carly was soon back in the room. Aslan stole a glance at her and then went back to listening to his brother. After Heydar spoke, Aslan took a turn, and felt his heart pounding.

"There is one thing I would like to tell you all…" Aslan began, as he took out the bouquet. "A chance meeting in some cases, can be called a fated meeting… When I arrived in Nobel Michel, I met someone previous and unforgettable. I didn't take it seriously, and it caused this person a lot of trouble… This is a reproduction of the bouquet from that time. This person was there to catch this bouquet… That's all it was. But if it hadn't been for that, I wouldn't be who I am today. This person always gave me the push I needed. If it hadn't been for her… Not only would I not have stepped up to fill my brother's role… but I probably would have thrown everything away. Meeting her was a total coincidence. But now I'm making a decision myself."

Aslan put the microphone down and made a beeline for Carly. As he came over to her, Carly stared at him in awe and surprised.

"Carly…" Aslan said, as he finally saw her face-to-face once again.

"Aslan, what's…" Carly began, but Aslan handed the bouquet out to her.

"Carly… This time, it isn't chance. I can't live without you anymore," Aslan said. "Carly…"

"Yes…?" Carly asked, looking at Aslan.

"Will you marry me?" Aslan asked. "I… really love you, Carly. I'm not half-baking it this time… Will you… accept this bouquet?"

He held out the bouquet to Carly.

"Taking this bouquet is going to take courage on your end. But I promise it will bring you happiness." Aslan began, trying to coax Carly into accepting the bouquet.

Carly hesitated and kept looking between the flowers and him.

"I just… I'll protect you. I never thought… I could love someone this much… Carly, you're the first…" Aslan admitted.

"Aslan…" Carly began, as she started to shed tears. She took the bouquet, causing the hall to ring with cheers and applause.

"Will you marry me?" Aslan asked, once again.

Carly, crying tears of joy, nodded, and this caused Aslan to smile broadly, before giving Carly a big hug.

Having finally gotten the girl, Aslan's heart fluttered with joy and he dragged Carly off to the room she had used while in Shaharazal beforehand. It was the happiest he had ever been in his life, and he would never let it end.

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long. Lack of motivation. Now, the next is the last one, and I'm excited to write it! **


	7. Kevin's Song

**Here's the last one! This is the one I've been itching to do the most: Kevin's song is finally here! This one is "Never Knew I Needed" by Ne-Yo. This is the song at the credits scene for Disney's "The Princess And The Frog" - a personal favorite movie of mine. Basically, Kevin is singing about how Carly has given him so much just by being at his side.  
**

* * *

It was evening at Liberty Manse in Liberty Kingdom. On the top floor of the castle, there was a particular room that had been used by generations of princes of the nation. The story of the evening was to take place in this room.

As aforementioned, the prince of each generation used this room. The current user of this room was the long-lost 12th head of the Alford family. The Crown Prince of Liberty Kingdom: Kevin A. Alford. He was a young, muscular male of twenty-nine years old. He had brown hair that went down to his neck, and his eyes were teal. He also had a lion-shaped birthmark over his collarbone.

Although his birth name was Andrew Alford, an accident that occurred when he was three years old caused him to get swept downriver. As a result, he got amnesia, and was unable to remember anything about his life, even his name. He was found by a couple that lived in a village in the backcountry of Liberty, the Grants, and after a week of being treated for fever and head injuries, he woke up. The Grants then adopted him, renamed him Kevin, and raised him as their own son, under the impression that he was one of the abandoned kids.

When Kevin learned about the truth of his birth, he was pretty shocked - albeit the truth started to explain a few things to him and answer a few puzzles that he had already. He never felt like he was the true child of the parents who raised him. Even though he had a vague idea that he was not their blood-related son, and it was soon confirmed true, Kevin still thought of the Grants as his parents. Kevin was also confused as to why he had such a fear of water. Now that he knew the truth about himself, it made sense. The fear of water most likely came from the accident, even though he was amnesiac about the incident.

However, while he was in a bit of shock and thrown for a loop at suddenly being thrown into the situation he was in, there was one thing, or rather, one _person_, that made it easier for him to cope. Someone who knew him as who he was before learning his true identity; the same person who got dragged to Liberty with him, for safety reasons.

Carly. She was a twenty-eight-year-old brunette pastry chef. They had first met at Nobel Michel castle, but the sparks that did fly were not the most friendly ones. She had accidentally spilled hot tea all over him, and tried to give him first aid. That evening, they somehow wound up meeting at the bar he worked out, and they were not happy to see each other. Then, as if fate had pit them against one another, they turned out to be neighbors. While things were a little rocky between them at first, because she knew the real Kevin, and that she did not complain about being dragged along in all of Kevin's training, he really began to appreciate her being there. When King Benjamin, Kevin's biological father, said that Carly was most likely a very special woman to Kevin, he secretly started to realize how important she was to him.

"Oh, Carly…" Kevin said, as he was sitting on his bed. He felt really alone without her around.

She had left to head back to Nobel Michel after Kevin's comeback press conference went off without a hitch. While he went to see her off, he secretly wanted her to stay by his side. However, he let her leave, because he knew that Patisserie Brown was where her happiness was.

Sadly, Kevin knew at that point that he could not live without her.

Hearing knocking on the door, Kevin said, "Come in."

Luke, the butler to the Liberty royal family, and the butler to the former King Keith back in his youth, with a tea cart.

"I brought you some tea, Kevin. I noticed you were feeling a little sad, so I brought some tea and brownies to help you cheer up." Luke said, bringing the tea over to Kevin, pouring it, and handing over some brownies and tea to Kevin.

"Thank you…" Kevin said, taking a sip of tea and then munching a brownie. However, the flavor of the brownie only reminded him of Carly. "Crap… these remind me of _her_…"

"Miss Carly, I presume?" Luke inquired.

Kevin nodded in response.

"It wouldn't surprise me one bit if you've fallen in love with her." Luke said, with a calm smile.

Blushing, Kevin flinched, causing him to spill some tea on his pants.

"Wh-Wh-What are you saying?! In love with her?!" Kevin asked, as he blushed and downed the rest of his tea.

Chuckling, Luke said, "Well, this is my instinct. There was always something between you when I first saw you two together. She was also the only one here that treated you as an equal, not a royal while here at the Manse. Miss Carly was your emotional support, because she was the only person whom you knew before you wound up thrown into this position, and while she got dragged into it, as well, she never complained."

Kevin once again blushed; his cheeks went from pink to red and he sighed.

"You're right… I don't just love her; I need her." Kevin said, sadly.

"Just like King Keith…" Luke said, shaking his head with a smile. "His Queen… Well, she wound up dragged here to the Manse against her will, too, but under circumstances that could have put her on trial if she had did one more offense."

"What? She was disrespectful to him?" Kevin inquired.

"Unintentionally, but yes," Luke said. "Over time, King Keith fell in love with her tell-it-like-it-is attitude, her honesty, the way she stood up to him… It won him over. If not for her being around, the financial crisis fifty years ago would probably have never been solved. Falling for a girl who had a significant impact on him… I guess it runs in the family."

Hearing this, Kevin thought that maybe Luke was right.

After the conversation between them ended, Luke left the room, and Kevin sat on his bed, feeling thrown for a loop. Kevin knew it in his heart that Luke had hit the nail on the head: Kevin had, absolutely, fallen in love with Carly.

Going out onto the balcony, Kevin looked out to the scene below; it looked so empty without Carly around.

_"Oh… For the way you changed my plans…" _Kevin sang. _"For being the perfect distraction…"_

He remembered the first time he and Carly met; they had literally run into each other at Nobel Michel castle. She accidentally spilled tea over him and tried to treat his wounds, but their first impressions of each other were probably not the most pleasant.

_"For the way, you took the idea that I had of everything that I wanted to have…" _Kevin sang.

He remembered that in his apartment, he and Carly discussed their dreams: he wanted to be a leader to help Liberty Kingdom stand back up on its feet. He also noticed that with her around, he felt more at ease and was never complaining about the situation. It made him feel really good about the whole thing.

_"And made me see, there was something missing, oh yeah," _Kevin sang. _"For the ending of my first begin. (Ooh, yeah yeah, Ooh, yeah yeah)."_

He remembered the attempted date he and Carly _tried _to go on the night they were rescued by Luke and Kevin's true identity was unveiled. As time went on, Kevin started to notice how comfortable and supportive her presence was. Kevin found a friend in Carly, and it was completely unexpected.

_"And for the rare and unexpected friend. (Ooh, yeah yeah, Ooh, yeah yeah)" _Kevin sang. As he leaned on the railing on the balcony and looked up to the sky, he sighed sadly.

Seeing Carly's face in the clear-star-filled sky, Kevin felt his eyes get wet with tears and he felt his heart sink in pain. Back when the two of them first met, they were on pretty rotten terms with one another. They would often clash over comments Kevin had made or things that Carly had unintentionally done. However, over time, Carly was his support system; the one woman who would be there for him as a human being, not as the prince he had found out he was.

_"For the way, you're something that I'd never choose, but at the same time, something I don't wanna lose. And never want to be without, ever again!" _Kevin sang, as he missed Carly to the point of tears shedding down his face.

_"You the best thing I never knew I needed," _Kevin sang; he remembered the time he had ditched his horseback riding lesson with Carly to try and thank her. _"So when you were here, I had no idea."_

Standing up and getting ready to get some sleep, Kevin was really down, feeling that Carly left without knowing how he felt.

_"You the best thing I never knew I needed. So now it's so clear, I need you here, always." _Kevin sang, feeling better about knowing he needed Carly at his side.

_"My accidentally happily (ever after) Oh… The way you smile and how you comfort me (With your laughter)." _Kevin sang.

He remembered that one time, during their break from all of the prince training stress, Kevin and Carly were trying their best to relax; Kevin told a joke and Carly cracked up and laughed happily. It made Kevin so happy and so comfortable; with Carly around, he was able to relax. Having a fellow outsider around made it seem like he was not alone.

_"I must admit, you were not a part of my book, but now if you open it up and take a look," _Kevin sang, as he opened up his politics book and then Carly, in all of her smiles, scowls, tears, and everything, spilled out, as if they were just waiting to burst out in joy._ "You're the beginning and the end, of every chapter."_

_"You're the best thing I never knew I needed. So when you were here (When you were here) I had no idea. You the best thing I never knew I needed (That I needed),"_ Kevin sang, as he looked back up to the sky and thought back on his memories with Carly prior to her departure. _"So now it's so clear. I need you here always (Now it's so clear)." _

Some time later, Kevin took off for Nobel Michel. While he was, in fact, there for his public duties, his _real_intention was to find and bring Carly back. After seeing her working the front counter at Patisserie Brown, Kevin went over to her while her back was still turned. He spoke to her, and she was in quite the shock to see him again.

After meeting up again, Kevin dragged Carly off to the park to have lunch with her. They were indulging in hot dogs and soda, the former of which were from Liberty. However, there was a set-course menu on a daily basis, so Kevin really never got any leeway on his meals. Kevin was so happy to see Carly again, and his heart overflowed with love for her… Albeit he had yet to admit it.

_"Who knew that I could be (Who knew that I could be) so unexpectedly (so unexpectedly) undeniably happier, sitting with you right here, right here next to me?" _Kevin sang, as he saw Carly sitting in front of her, happy that he could share this moment with her.

_"Girl, you're the best!" _Kevin sang. _"You're the best thing I never knew I needed! (Said I needed) So when you were here, I had no idea. (When you were here) (Said I had no idea). You're the best thing I never knew I needed (That I needed). So now it's so clear, I need you here, always. (Now its so clear) (So clear, so clear, I need you always)."_

Flashing forward a while later, Kevin and Carly were at the harvest festival, and were watching the fireworks. After saving the village from a pinch when it came to wine, it was also helpful because Kevin needed a break.

As the fireworks were still happening, Kevin turned to Carly, and then kissed her on the lips.

_"Now it's so clear, I need you here, always…" _Kevin sang, as he hugged Carly after he gave her the kiss.

He felt his heart feeling complete once again. Kevin had fallen in love with Carly, and he was not about to let her leave him for anyone else.

* * *

**And that's all it is for this story! I would have done Prince Max's story, but I don't have it, and I don't really know much about his story, other than his older sister being the Queen of Charles. So… Don't hate me for this?**


End file.
